El atrapa estrellas
by gemini in tauro
Summary: UA: hyoga, es el chico mas listo en cuanto a astronomia, pero tiene un problema con una constelación; al dibujaral en su brazo esta desaparece pero el no se percata. Fleur, es la rebelde hermana de la directora hilda, ella tiene una capacidad para leer las estrellas, ¿será que el destino los unio
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: saint seiya son propiedad de masami kurumada yo solo los tomo prestados para las locuras de mi imaginación**

**hola!, no sé si ya hayan leído mis otros fics pero este me surgió la manera mas común de la mayoría de la gente; ¡un sueño!**

**espero con ansia que les guste ** **y que comenten porfa, ¿si?**

**sin mas les dejo disfrutar este fic, prometo que si les gusta actualizaré pronto, pero si no dejaré esta historia de lado**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¨maestro, ¿me podría repetir el nombre de la estrella?

sus compañeros le miraron con asombro, pues el era uno de los que tenían mejores calificaciones en el grupo

-¨claro¨- se dirigió a su lado para decirle-¨mira su nombre es Arturo¨- se retiro de su lado para seguir dando la clase -¨Arturo es la estrella más brillante de la constelación de corona boreal¨

la clase hizo su general¨oooohhh¨ de asombro por el nombre de la constelación

el chico odiaba que le hubieran puesto en el turno nocturno pero se esforzaba po la beca ue con tanto tiempo le costo obtener; cada tanto se decía en su mente¨ojalá me hubiera tocado en otro turno¨ o ¨justo esta materia me quería meter!¨, pero se los guardaba y le echaba ganas

era muy bueno en cuanto al estudio de las estrellas, pero... simplemente... no conseguía... memorizarse esa constelación

-¨hyoga...¡HYOGA!¨-el chico se sobresaltó un poco al recordar que estaba en la clase de exterior y que su maestro no le gustaba regañarlos y lo respetaba por eso-¨¿qué constelación es esa?¨-dijo señalando al cielo

el rubio al ver la constelación sonrió.

-¨esa es la constelación de cygnus, también conocida como cisne¨-respondió advirtiendo como las chicas cuchilleaban por su repuesta

-¨en efecto, gracias hyoga, es la constelación de cygnus o cisne por que parece un cisne en pleno vuelo...¨-explicaba el profesor pero una chica rubia lo interrumpió

-¨que perdida de tiempo es observar las estrellas... no entiendo por que me en listé en esta materia¨-dijo en media ensoñación, como recordando otras opciones que le ofrecieran en un pasado

-¨fleur... es importante que si quieran ser astrónomos vean las estrellas;mira...¨-el maestro se paró unos segundos antes de responder-¨si quieres ser doctor, es obvio que tendrás que ver a un cuerpo para verificar su salud, ¿no?¨-no se esperó para que la chica respondiera y continuó-¨bueno el caso de astrónomo es el mismo, quieres estudiar el cosmo, pues tienes que verlo, ya que es el cuerpo del universo y nosotros solo somos una pequeña célula en comparación con lo basto del cosmo¨

la chica se quedó medio en shock, pero luego respondió:

-¨vale profesor, me voy a estudiar medicina¨

-¨¿qué?, no, mira... tu conducta es pésima... mejor discutimos esto en la oficina del director¨-sentenció el profesor, su voz aunque estuviera en un tono normal, sonaba a enojada

-¨de acuerdo¨-resongó la chica bufando

-¨se cancela la clase, estudien que habrá un examen teórico¨-anunció el profesor lo que hizo que algunos le dirigieran una mirada asesina a la rubia, otros solo hicieron rabietas... y en cambio hyoga... solo se quedo en su lugar observando la constelación de estrella boreal, como no se la podía aprender la dibujó en su brazo y al lado le puso en letras apretujadas el nombre de esta

se fue del lugar sin volver a mirar el cielo notar que corona boreal había desaparecido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¨hola señor camus, lamento si soy irrespetuosa pero... ¿para qué quiere ver a la directora?¨- preguntó la secretaria de manera confusa

-¨vine par ver relacionado con la conducta de su hermana

-¨¿fleur odine?¨- vio a la nombrada aparecer detrás del maestro tras platicar con una amiga

-¨¿me llamaba?¨-respondió la chica borrando toda sospecha de que por su rostro hubiera surcado una sonrisa

-¨en efecto es ella¨-respondió el profesor tranquilo sin mostrarse alterado por la mala conducta de su alumna

-¨¿no vino el director del horario nocturno?, ¿no vino siegfried?¨-preguntó la chica en tono preocupado

-¨lamento decírselo señorita fleur pero el director siegfried se accidentó y su hermana, hilda, se ofreció para sustituirlo¨

-¨genial, primero me toca camus de profesor, y ahora que me lleven ante mi hermana... parece que las estrellas me odian¨-dijo la chica y vio que la puerta del director se abria-¨hablando de estrellas¨

-¨¡fleur!, se mas respetuosa con tu hermana y conmigo¨-le regañó su profesor de astronomía

-¨¿fleur?...¨- respondió la directora confundida-¨pasen¨-le dijo suspirando

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¨¿por qué a mi?¨-se lamentó la chica, de entre todas las cosas que le pudieron poner de castigo tuvo que ser esa:

*flashback*

-¨...entiendo¨-respondió la directora después de escuchar el relato-¨¿y qué propone profesor?

-¨en mi clase hay un chico que se sabe casi todas las constelaciones de memoria, lo podría denominar su tutor par que pueda pasar el extraordinario¨

la directora lo pensó unos segundos y dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza

*fin del flashback*

-¨mañana empezaras a trabajar con hyoga¨-respondió la directora a su hermana revisando al chico del que camus hablaba-¨y n podrás ver a hagen hoy¨

-¨pero... si... hilda... lo prometiste¨-dijo con un hilo de voz

-¨dije... si sacabas buenas notas... ¿qué te ocurre?, lo único que querías hacer de niña era ver las estrellas, ahora no quieres salir de noche a excepción claro... de tu clase

la rubia no quiso responder a su hermana, decidió mirar a las estrellas, pero vio de nuevo la de cygnus y creyó haber visto lo que vio hace diez años: la estrella manchada de rojo. sabía predecir lo que decían las estrellas con solo mirarlas y eso quería decir que la persona que nació bajo la estrella de deneb estaba en peligro.

horrorizada se volvió hacia su hermana, se dijo que mejor no la miraba y se fue a su habitación.

-¨me gustaría saber que le pasa?¨- se dijo para si la directora saliendo de la sala para dirigirse a un cuarto, contiguo al de su hermana.

continuará...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**hay!,(se puede notar como se había tropezado con unos cables en su habitación y se levanta rápido)¡estoy bien, salí ilesa!**

**¿qué dicen?, ¿les gustó?, si es así dejenme reviews para saberlo si.**

**aclaraciones:**

**arturo: es como lo dijo camus, la estrella mas brillante de corona boreal, eso creo( )**

**deneb: es una estrella de la constelación de cygnus o cisne, creo **

**espero que les guste, si lo hizo, haganmelo saber y actualizo pronto os prometo( u.u )**

**valeria**


	2. la tutoria

**disclaimer: saint seiya son propiedad de masami kurumada yo solo los tomo prestados para las locuras de mi imaginación**

**hola!, se que tal vez tardé mucho en subir otro(si, claro, cuatro dias son mucho tiempo), cállate para mi es mucho tiempo, ah! si estaba en esto, este cap es del POV de fleur espero que** **les guste y que dejen reviews, para luego verlos y si son preguntas espero contestarlas en el otro**

** gracias y disfruten el cap**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_capitulo dos - la tutoria_

tardaron como media hora el maestro camus y mi hermana decidiendo cual seria mi castigo, escuchaba toda la conversación telefónica desde mi habitación, no sería el extraordinario, suspiré de alivio

pero tal vez seria algo peor, un proyecto hecho a mano : las estrellas en un mapa estelar, con sus nombres, en otra hoja, sería hoja por constelación, tendría que poner el nombre de cada estrella, la razón de ese nombre y antes de seis semanas. Me quede helada

a la mañana siguiente me percaté de que ya era más de medio dia, casi se me olvidaba, el turno nocturno se terminaba a las dos de la madrugada así que era normal que apenas me despertara a esas horas

encontré mi desayuno hecho y una nota al lado

_ fleur : _

_ te hice el desayuno, a las dos es tu tutoria con hyoga, en el refri esta su dirección_

_ hilda_

me dirigí al refrigerador y vi otra nota

_hyoga kido_

_ 1100 sanctuary avenue_

-no, queda lejos - me dije. Termine mi desayuno con rapidez y me fui caminando ya que quedaba a dos calles, solo cruzaba mi calle(polaris), la calle de eliseos y llegaba a sanctuary avenue.

al llegar al 1100 toque el timbre

llegó inmediatamente. Estaba vestido con unos jeans algo gastados y una camisa de tela delgada lo que dejaba ver la mayoría de su musculatura, en aquel momento la sangre se acumuló en mis mejillas y avergonzada bajé la mirada

-tu eres hyoga kido, ¿no?

-la mayoría dela gente saluda con un hola, pero si,soy hyoga , eres fleur si no me equivoco - asentí con un torpe gesto de la cabeza - pasa.

atravesé el umbral de la puerta, la sala que localicé rápido estaba a mi izquierda, me volteé un poco para ver algo que creí haber visto pero, pensé que mmis sentidos me engañaban

al terminar la vuelta localicé en su brazo izquierdo unas magulladuras de color violeta verdáceo

-deneb... - no pude evitar susurrar, al ver su cara de sorpresa respondí - tu naciste bajo la estrella de deneb, conocida como la mas brillante de la constelación de cygnus

no lo dije como una pregunta, sino como una afirmación

-si... ¿cómo sabes? - me preguntó como mera respuesta a lo anterior, estaba anonado, igual que yo

-es que... el otro día... ¡noche!, explicaste cual era esa estrella y por mera casualidad como si estuvieras orgulloso de ella - me apresuré a mentir, no soy buena mintiendo pero parece que esta vez rompí mi recórd

-ah, eso - hizo un gesto para que no le diera importancia - no es nada, viniste para las tutorias ¿no? - no se esperó para que respondiera - um ¿quieres algo de comer o de beber?

-eh, no gracias - paseé mi mirada por la sala, lo cierto es que su presencia me incomodaba, pero no lo suficiente para que no soportara seis semanas trabajando con el - tranquila fleur son solo seis semanas - me recordé para no sucumbir a la ansiedad

el volvió con unos libros del tamaño de un cuaderno y una limonada en la otra mano

-me enviaron todas las instrucciones para hacer el proyecto, primera : no puedes usar internet para investigar, segunda : el proyecto no saldrá de mi casa hasta el día de entrega, tercero y más importante : solo te ayudaré explicándote algunos datos, ten - dijo dándome el libro - puedes iniciar con este es la constelación de osa menor...

-se le conoce también como estrella polar, su estrella mas brillante es... mayor mente conocida como polaris - le interrumpí, el se quedo anonado por segunda vez en el dia - ¿qué?, de acuerdo nací bajo la estrella de yildun, era obvio que buscara información de ella

-si - replicó con sarcasmo - como sea aún asi tienes que poner los nombres de las otras estrellas de la constelación de osa menor...

-polaris, kochab, pherkad, yildun o phekard, binaria eclipsante, alifa al farkadain y anwar al farkadain - fue la gota que lo dejó con media barbilla en el suelo

-¿eres astrónoma teórica o algo así? - me respondió después de caber en si mismo la idea de que al parecer no sacaba bajas calificaciones por que no me gustara la materia

- se podría decir que sí - le respondí, la verdad que me sabía los nombres de todas las constelaciones de memoría, pero no los quería recordar

-bueno anotalos y en otra hoja yo te ayudaré a poner la constelación

en silecio me puse a escribir la información de cada una mientras veía como se le enredaba el cabello en su collar

continuará...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**terminé...(oh, y... ¿te aplaudo o qué?), lo siento, es mi otra cara jeje**

**comenten sobre que les pareció y diganme que les gustaría que pusiera; el otro cap ya llevo la mitad, se tratará sobre el pasado dramatico de hyoga, ya que... como buen personaje principal debe tener un pasado trágico, ¿no?**

**si estoy mal con el nombre de alguna estrella diganmelo si**

**gracias por leer.**


End file.
